


No Ordinary Nightmare

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bed-Wetting, F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Sharing a Bed, Urination, Wetting, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances force a woman to stay overnight with her boyfriend. Things get weird when she starts talking in her sleep and acting out her dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at OTPeePrompts.

I'm trash. 

The roads weren't safe so my girlfriend spent the night here and I took advantage of the situation. Not in the way you'd think. It was her idea to share a bed. She trusted me that much but warned me to keep my hands under control. She also warned me she talked and sometimes walked in her sleep. If she started doing that I was supposed to let her be. 

I was a good boy until I fell asleep and woke to the feeling of her warm lively body. She seemed to be having a nightmare. She'd thrown her covers off and was breathing rapidly and making little girlish whimpers as she squirmed around.

I wanted to give her a hug but remembered she told me to leave her alone. I moved out of her body space and turned the lamp on. I saw how cute she was being at the moment. Her eyes were closed and her long fluttery lashes were on display. Her face looked innocent and vulnerable. Her long silky hair was tossed around by her restless movements. 

It caught me by surprise when she took hold of the bottom of the oversized tee she was wearing and jammed the bunched-up cloth between her legs. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare. My hunch was confirmed when she mumbled "Where's the ladies' room?"

I sat there staring at her distress and getting a disgusting amount of enjoyment from it. I didn't think I had a bathroom kink but the show she put on in her sleep grabbed and held me like a magic spell.

She sat up and asked again for the restroom. Her eyes were dizzy and her voice was the same. She was still asleep. 

On a whim I took her in my hands scooted her over to where her legs hung over the bed and sat her up straight. "You're in the bathroom," I said.

She believed me. She believed me so completely she slid her panties a few inches down her thighs and let loose. I was behind her so I didn't see anything naughty but I could see her face in a mirror. Her expression went from strained to peaceful. Her eyes closed and her lips parted for a beautiful feminine breath of relief. She's never looked so lovely before or since. 

Then her eyes shot open and she twitched and breathed in a powerful gasp.

She leaped up and staggered frantically as she voiced apologies and expressions of disbelief. "I haven't done that in years! I didn't think it was a danger! I'll pay for the mattress!" 

I said over and over it wasn't her fault but I didn't confess my responsibility. 

She tells everybody I'm a saint because I behaved myself when she slept over and I even forgave her completely for wetting my bed with me in it. Now I can't tell her the whole truth. Only I know I'm piss-ogling trash. The icky guilt poisons the joy I feel when my mind replays that golden hour.


End file.
